


The Sandboy just checked out

by Animeloverlovescats



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, I’m excited to write this, Ladybug brings Sandboy home, Ladybug is a sweetie, Light Angst, Mentioned Ladynoir, Minor LadyNoir, Not really that light, Season 2 Episode 24 not-shown ending, and then tucks him into bed, kinda heavy actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeloverlovescats/pseuds/Animeloverlovescats
Summary: Ladybug brings Sandboy home after their battle.





	The Sandboy just checked out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I felt that the episode Sandboy has so much potential that the creators didn’t use, and wanted to read a story like this one. But, since there wasn’t one, I made one myself! Criticism is welcome, and I’m sorry if my writing sucks. I don’t write often.... Also, since Sandboy has no canon name, I took it upon myself to give him one! Luis Faucon. Since his parents, (who canonically don’t exist) don’t have names either, I also gave them names. His mother is Sable Faucon, and his father is Emar Faucon. There are no links between these OCs and any real life people, but if them being similar to any real life people disturbs you, just tell me and I might change them. There are reasons I named them as I did, but they will be in the end notes.

Chat Noir’s ring beeped furiously.

“Can I leave you to take this young man back to his parents?”

Ladybug stood up and extended her arm to the blue-haired boy (who had a shade quite similar to her own) right next to her.

If she was this exhausted, no doubt the little guy was as well; it was well past his bedtime, and he had been having nightmares.

“No problem. Right, big boy?”

“YAY! Awesome, Ladybug!” Completely ignoring her outstretched arm, he launched himself onto her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Chat smiled at the scene before turning to leave.

“Chat Noir?”

The teen in question turned around to face his Lady.

“You...” Ladybug winced a little. “You don’t really think I’m as evil as your nightmare, do you?” Ladybug’s blue-haired charge looked up at her, confused, while Chat Noir just smiled.

“Course I don’t. You’re the lady of my dreams, not my nightmares.” He blew her a kiss and launched himself away from the scene.

The kid formerly known as Sandboy gave Ladybug a knowing stare. Ladybug squealed and blushed. “What’s that look for??”

The little kid smiled cheekily up at her and then (rather reluctantly, Ladybug noticed) let her go.

Ladybug smiled at him, kneeling down again. “What’s your name, little bug?”

“Luis!” The little kid, now known as Luis, said, smiling up at Ladybug. Ladybug smiled even more. What a cute kid.

“Well Luis, let’s get you home now. Shall we?” She extended her arm again.

Like last time, instead of grabbing her hand, Luis jumped on Ladybug, like he was trying to merge their skin together. Ladybug laughed; he was just too cute!

She moved him over to her hip and grabbed her yo-yo. “Hold on tight Luis!” She threw her yo-yo, wrapping it around a chimney. “Off we go!”

She pulled on the string and the pair were brought up to the roof, with Luis whooping the whole time. Once they were safely on the roof(?), Ladybug set Luis down.

“Hey Luis,” Ladybug started, kneeling for the third time in front of the person in question. “Do you know where you live?”

Luis put his finger to his lips, thinking.

“No...” He answered slowly, looking pensive.

Ladybug frowned. “Hmm... that makes this a little difficult... Do you know what kind of shops are by your house?”

Luis was quiet again.

“Oh yeah! There’s a store near my home that me and mommy go to a lot! It’s called... Um... Supérette Beaumarchais!” He answered after a little bit.

Ladybug smiled. “Well that makes this easy! As far as I know, there are only three Supérette Beaumarchais in Paris! We’ll have you home in no time, little buddy.”

After looking at her yoyo’s GPS, (seriously, that thing had _everything_. Even cameras!) she picked Luis up and yoyo-ed over to the first location.

Unfortunately, Luis’s house was not near the first store, so off they went to the next store. It seemed that Ladybug’s luck finally decided to kick in, and Luis recognized the area.

But of course Ladybug should’ve known things were going to happen.

She thought it would be easy; just drop the kid off at home and scurry to Masher Fu’s for his inevitable lecture as fast as heavenly possible before going home and to bed.

Unfortunately, she hadn’t taken into account that her little charge didn’t know his address. And that she had _technically_ used her lucky charm.

Just as Ladybug yoyo-ed them to the floor in front of the second Supérette Beaumarchais, her earrings decided to tell her that she had less than thirty seconds to _get the hell outta there_ or suffer the consequences of a reveal.

“Eek! Okay, Luis? I’m gonna need you to stand _right here_ and, um, not move. Okay?” Luis looked up at her, before nodding slowly. “Okay. I’ll be back _really_ soon! Bye!” Ladybug ran into the alley next to the shop, right before her transformation wore off.

Marinette sighed while pulling a cookie out of her bag. “That was close. Sorry Tikki. I’ll let you rest after we bring Luis home and visit Master Fu. For now, eat some cookies and recharge.”

Tikki smiled up at Marinette. “Don’t worry Marinette! I’ll be fine!” She eyes the cookie hungrily before scarfing it down.

Marinette sweat dropped. “Looks like you really are fine then...”

Tikki giggled as she finished up her cookie before grabbing another. 

After about 2 minutes of Tikki completely demolishing Marinette’s cookie supply, Ladybug went back to her little charge.

“Sorry it took so long.” She apologized with a wave. Luis jumped up and gave her a hug.

“Ladybug!” Luis rubbed his head against her stomach.

“Oh Luis. I was only gone for a little bit!” Ladybug giggled. “Now, let’s get you home. Which direction do you usually go to get back home?”

Luis detached his face from his hero’s stomach and looked around a bit before pointing to a road. “There! Me and mommy walk that way!”

“Okay then. That way we shall go!” She picked up Luis and put him on her waist again before yoyo-ing them to the top of a building and running, using her yo-yo to cross particularly long gaps. 

Luckily for her, there wasn’t anyone out to ask for her autograph or an interview. Both Luis and Tikki needed rest.

“Just tell me when you see your home, okay?” Ladybug told Luis. He nodded and started looking side to side.

Now that Ladybug had a chance to think, she went over the night in her head. Mainly, Luis. (Certainly not a leather adorned cat too handsome and punny for his own good. Certainly not.) What were his parent’s thinking, letting a—a—a...

Looking down she realized she didn’t know Luis’s age. He seemed six, Ladybug pondered, but that just made this more strange. Why would his parents let their six-or-so year old watch horror movies scary enough to give him nightmares? And what was it about Luis’s words that made her feel something was wrong?

Ladybug was confused, and a tad ticked off, for whatever reason.

“Here!” Luis said after a while (too long, Ladybug thought).

Pushing her thoughts away, Ladybug swung off the roof and in front of her little bug’s supposed home. She set Luis down and he rang the doorbell.

As soon as he did, Ladybug heard a woman yell from indoors.

“HOW _DARE_ YOU CHEAT ON ME???”

Ladybug covered Luis’s ears.

“Now just calm down Sable. I was drunk and didn’t mean it! I love you!” Ladybug heard a man reply.

“Ohhh don’t you give me that crap! You’re _still_ with her!”

“What? But, I love _yo_ —”

A slap could be heard from the next block over.

“I SAID DON’T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!!!”

‘Oh boy, this is gonna be trouble.’

Ladybug tentatively took her hands off Luis’s ears and knocked. The house was silent.

After some furious whispering, the door slowly opened to reveal a man with bluish hair, similar to Luis’s. He was about half a foot taller than Ladybug, and was smoking something.

‘Really? I can’t stand smokers!’

“Ladybug? _Luis_?” The man, whom Ladybug suspected was the cheating husband, said, eyes widening before narrowing as he looked down at (presumably) his son. “What were you doing out, you little brat?”

Ladybug blinked. Hadn’t it been at least 15-20 minutes since the Akuma attack?

Then, before anyone could say anything else, a pale hand reached out and grabbed the man’s shoulder. The woman, Sable, had green hair and was actually pretty short for her age.

“Oooohhhh no you don’t! We are _not_ done talking about this, Emer Faucon!” Sable glared at her husband before her gaze softened and she looked over. “Thank you for bringing him back, Ladybug. And Luis? Get to bed. Now.”

Luis, not the energetic child anymore, looked down and trudged inside. Ladybug frowned and followed.

“I’m just going to go tuck him in.” She said pointlessly to the arguing couple.

The Faucon’s house was really... quaint, Ladybug noticed. There was a chair in front of a TV, and a table in the kitchen, but otherwise she couldn’t see any furniture. There was also—that _smell_! Ugh, what was that?!

Ladybug let go of her nose to identify the smell. ‘ _Beer and smoke_ ,’ she thought, nose wrinkling.‘ _Someone’s been drinking_.’

Luis stopped in front of the door closest to the sort-of living room and opened it, walking inside. Ladybug followed again.

Her blue-haired charge practically ran across his room and to his bed; pulling the covers up and over his head.

“Hey,” Ladybug cautioned. “You okay?”

She saw a nod through Luis’s blanket, and sighed.

“Okay,” She tried again, this time a little tougher. She wasn’t going to give up. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

Luis took the blanket off his head and looked at the red-clad hero. 

He managed to hold her steely gaze for a few seconds before looking away and caving.

“It’s just... Mommy and Dad are fighting a lot lately,” Luis sat up slowly, not meeting Ladybug’s gaze. “And sometimes Dad isn’t very nice to me. Especially after he and mommy fight.”

Ladybug blinked before her eyes narrowed slightly.

“Luis... does your dad ever hit you?”

Luis flinched. Ladybug’s eyes narrowed more. Luis noticed and started freaking out.

“N-no! I-I mean, yes, b-but only after h-he and mommy fight _really_ b-badly, o-or when he smells funny, b-but I-I I’ve learned to stay away f-from him when this h-happens s-so it’s fine! Honest!”

“Does your mom know?” Ladybug was trying to stay calm and stop herself from going out to the entryway and punch the living daylights out Mr. Faucon.

Luis flinched again. “Y-yes? B-but she doesn’t do it though! Mommy is really nice!”

Scratch that, she was going to punch the daylights out of Mr. _and_ Mrs. Faucon.

Ladybug took a deep breath. It wouldn’t solve any problems to lash out.

She let it out slowly and turned to address her little bug, eyes harder than steel. 

“Luis,” She started, forcing her voice to remain calm. “I have patrol 4 times a week; Monday, Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday. I will change my course so that my first and last destination is your house. If you ever need me, put...” Ladhbug looked around the room. “ _This_ in your window. I will stop by and visit you. My patrols usually start at around 8:30.” She handed ‘this’, a stuffed ladybug, ironically, over to Luis.

“I also want you to go to the police the next time your dad hits you. Or, if you don’t want to go alone, put the ladybug plushie in the window. Chat will contact me if he sees it there.” Luis nodded and Ladybug smiled, her eyes softening. 

“Thank you Ladybug!” Luis whisper yelled. They had both long-since started ignoring the fighting below, which at some point had morphed into very lewd noises, but they both didn’t want to disturb... whatever was going on between them.

“No problem, little bug.” Luis giggled at the nickname. “Now, let’s get you to bed.”

At the mention of bed, Luis yawned, leaning onto Ladybug. Well, Ladybug thought with a chuckle. It is really— _EARLY?!_

It was 12:49 in the morning.

Ladybug sighed. Luis was going to be very tired tomorrow.

She picked Luis up and put him at her hip while she moved his blankets out of the way. 

While she was laying him down, Luis wrapped his arms around her neck, trying to keep her close.

Ladybug smiled softly. Honestly, this kid was adorable!

She unwrapped his arms from her torso and tucked him in.

Just as she opened his window, Ladybug thought of something her mom would do when she had a nightmare. 

Walking away from the window, Ladybug went over to Luis’s bed and gave him a kiss in the forehead.

“Goodnight Luis. Sweet dreams.”

Luis smiled. “G’night... mama...”

Ladybug smiled and jumped out the window, swinging to the roof across from Luis’s. (But not before shutting it, of course!)

She landed in the roof with a soft pat, looking at the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

“Hey Chat.”

Ladybug heard chuckling from behind her.

“So you noticed.”

“Of course. I expect you to call me if you see the ladybug in his window. Of course, I will do the same for you.”

Chat Noir moved in front of her. “Oh, you will now?” He chuckled. “Can I have a goodnight kiss too then?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder in an effort to conceal her rising blush. Seriously, why was he so hot?!

Chat chuckled again. “Well, M’lady. I shall see you again. Until then!” He jumped off the roof, using his baton to leap over buildings. Ladybug let herself have a few seconds to admire the view (of her partner) before she took out her yoyo.

“I really need to go to sleep. Thank god I don’t have to do anything el—” She had forgotten about Master Fu.

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Luis Faucon:  
> -In the Latin American Spanish version (according to MLB Wiki) he is voice played by Luis Orozco. As such, Luis became his first name.  
> -After his Akuma is purified, he is shown to have on Nightowl themed pajamas, but it looked like a hawk to me. Hawk in French is Faucon.
> 
> Sable Faucon:  
> -The first part of her akumatized son’s name is Sand. Sand in French is le sable.  
> -To get her first name, I merely took out the ‘le’ in the beginning.
> 
> Emer Faucon:  
> -His akumatized son made nightmares come to life. Nightmare in French is cauchemar.  
> -To get his name, I took out the ‘cauch’  
> -Originally, I was planning on him being a really sweet father, like Luis’s mother, but since his name literally meant nightmare, I thought “why not?” and just sorta rolled with it. I was actually gonna make him worse, but changed it yet again. Aaaaand consequently made the mother seem worse than I intended... heheh...
> 
> And Supérette Beaumarchais is actually a place in Paris. I used it because it was really first thing that came up when I looked up ‘convenience stores in Paris’. I do not know if there are multiple or just one, but I pretended there were three for the story.


End file.
